Switch
by SasuNaruAllDay
Summary: What if everything was backwards? What if Naruto's clan was killed off by his older brother? What if he had all the talent but had a cold heart? What if Sasuke's family was alive giving Sasuke no reason to be bitter? How would the story go? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

** I have adopted this story because a friend of mine abandon it. (Angry face. You know who you are.) I don't think it'll be as good as her's but you should read it anyways. ^^**

**Story idea: What if Naruto's clan was all wiped out by his older brother? What if he were the one born with talent but had a cold heart? What if Sasuke's family was alive giving Sasuke no reason to be bitter or hurt? How would the story go? NaruSasu**

* * *

"Sasuke come on! We're going to be late!" Shikamaru yelled as the younger Uchiha poked his head through his window. Along side him was his other friend Kiba. "I'll be right out!" 10 year old Sasuke yelled out his window and quickly went to his draw to toss off his sleeping shirt and put on his favorite one. It was his first day at the Academy after all, he wanted to look his best. Sasuke bolted out his door and down to the kitchen so he could exit but stopped quickly when he almost ran into his mother carrying a laundry basket.

"Sasu-chan, why are you in such a hurry?" She asked her younger son curiously.

"Mom I'm going to be late for my first day at the Academy." Sasuke explained to her obviously being anzy and went to run past her but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not on an empty stomach you don't." She said simply bringing little Sasuke to the kitchen table.

"But mom, Shikamaru and Kiba are waiting for me." Sasuke said but that didn't change his mother's mind.

"Then they could come eat to." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke huffed seeing that trying to reason with his mother was useless. Itachi walked in looking at his little brother eating like a monster and guessed it must be the first day of Academy.

"Sasuke, if you eat like that you won't be able to hold it down." Itachi advised as he joined the kitchen table.

"I'll be fine. You don't always know everything Itachi." Sasuke said glaring at him but Itachi merely shrugged. Sasuke finally finished and was off telling his mother and brother good-bye and finally met up with his friends.

"Sasuke what took you so long?" Kiba complained glaring at said boy. "We've been waiting out here forever." Sasuke merely smiled starching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm here now so let's go." Sasuke said eagerly as his friends sighed and did so. They knew how excited he was about starting the Academy. He couldn't wait to show his brother and his father that he was just as good as they are.

Soon they arrived to the playground of the Academy where everyone was since it was still early. "Hm? I was sure we were late..." Shikamaru said scratching his head.

"Oi Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke." The three turned around to be greeted by their friend Choji.

"Hey Choji, why didn't you walk with us today?" Kiba asked the chubby kid with red swirls on his cheeks.

"I couldn't miss breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day you know." He smiled patting his stomach. The three's sweat dropped.

_Every meal of the day is important to you. _Sasuke thought instantly and knew the others were thinking too. Sasuke took that time, when Choji was telling them what he ate for breakfast, to look around the playground. He knew most of the kids, but some were new to him. Like the Hyuugas over there. He's heard about them but they've always been in there own territory. And...

Sasuke then spotted a blonde haired boy leaning on the Academy building looking at nothing in particular. That boy looked familiar...

**-Flashback-**

_"Mommy, can I have that one." 5 year old Sasuke asked his mother when he saw a small toy cat a few shelves away from them. _

_Sasuke and his mother were out shopping but since Sasuke was being so good his mother decided to stop by a small toy store. Mikoto nodded and Sasuke smiled brightly as he broke from his mother's hand to run to the toy but stopped when he saw a blonde haired boy grab it first. _

_Sasuke frowned and the blonde haired boy must have noticed because he looked at the raven and then look back at the toy in his hand. _

_Sasuke didn't notice the boy was in front of him until he saw another pair of feet on the ground. Sasuke looked up to find the same blonde boy in front of him. _

_The blonde held out his hand towards Sasuke and in his hand was the toy Sasuke wanted. _

_Sasuke was confused at first but then smiled brightly as did the blonde._

**-End of Flashback- **

Sasuke still had that stuffed cat.

His friends must have noticed him staring at the blonde because Kiba asked,"Isn't that the Uzuamaki kid?" Sasuke looked towards them and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one who's brother wiped out his whole clan." He informed and Sasuke's eyes widened. He heard his father and mother talk about that but he had no idea that was him.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde, his face was emotionless and his sky blue eyes were indifferent. Sasuke couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose everyone hes ever loved. He wondered how he was going through it...

The first bell rang and everyone scrambled to get inside the building and Sasuke watched as the blonde took his time to do so and noticed some girls giggled when he passed by them. Sasuke wasn't very surprised. The blonde was pretty attractive. He remembered the last time he was on the playground he heard some girls giggling that they couldn't wait for Academy so they could sit by him.

"Let's go Sasuke." Shikamaru said and Sasuke finally reliezed he was the only one out there and quickly rushed in the building.

"Good morning class." A friendly man with a scare running across his nose greeted. Sasuke guessed he must be the teacher. "Before I start class I must take attendance first." He said getting out a clip board and pen.

"Aburame Shino." A guy with a light grey jacket covering most of his face and sun glasses raised his hand. Sasuke knew he hasn't seen him before.

"Akimichi Choji."

Said chubby boy was to busy eating a bag of chips but he muttered a "Here."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

A quiet girl with pale lavender eyes stuttered a "H-Here."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Here." A boy with long dark brown hair and the same eyes said simply.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Here." Said a peppy girl with pink hair.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here." Said a girl that sat besides the pink haired girl, she had pale blonde hair.

"Daikoku TenTen."

"Here." Smiled a girl with dark brown hair that was styled in two buns at the top of her head.

"Nara Shikamaru." Sasuke noticed Shikamaru was asleep and sighed. "He's here." Sasuke answered for him.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Akumaru, Kiba's dog, barked for him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here." Sasuke said normally.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The girls in the class squealed as the blonde paid them no mind.

He called out a few other names after that.

"Okay everyone is here. I'll be your teacher while your in the Academy. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Now, could anyone tell me anything they now about being a good shinobi?" A pink haired girl raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked.

"A good shinobi must always be alert to anything that might happen and be ready to react." She said in a 'know it all' kind of way.

"Good job Sakura-chan, but you did forget one other part." He said. "A good shinobi must always trust their team mates also. When you all graduate the Academy you'll be paired into groups and those people will be your team mates for quite a long time. So here you must learn to get along with one another." He said.

"I hope I get paired with Naruto-kun!" One girl shouted and it started in a rant about who would be the blonde's partner.

Sasuke sighed and wondered if this was how it was going to be everyday.

* * *

**-Time skip to 2 and a half years- **

Sasuke ran into his classroom relived he got here before the bell rang. Itachi was showing him how to take 15 people at once until he lost track of time.

"Sasuke, your on time." Shikamaru greeted him as the raven sat besides him. Sasuke laughed sheepishly.

"I was almost late again but this time I remembered to get here quickly." Sasuke explained then quickly remembered something. "Ne, aren't we being paired to our teams today?" He asked.

Shikamaru nodded with a yawn. "I just hope I don't have any females on my team. There so troublesome.." He said simply. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. Everything was troublesome to him.

Sasuke's gaze once again fell on the figure that always sat at the back row towards the window.

Over the years Naruto's cold exterior never seemed to change but he surely did grow from two years ago. His hair was a tad longer and still styled in the messy way it always was. Sasuke always did like when his bangs would occasionally part on the left and slightly fall over his eyes. He still had the same color of gorgeous sky blue eyes but they still looked emotionless. His light whisker marks were still on his cheeks that gave him a mischievous look. His wardrobe changed as did everyone else's. He wore dark orange ankle high pants with a black and orange jacket half way zipped up reveling a little of his fishnet top he wore underneath and black ninja shoes with his forehead protector around his neck. But there was something that also never changed about him, the sapphire necklace around his neck. He never took it off.

Sasuke gaze fell on the shiny gem that hung from it. It must be very dear to him..

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short as Shikamaru said,"Still staring at Uzumaki?"

Sasuke blushed bright red staring at his lazy friend."What are you talking about! I was not! I was just-" Sasuke's rant was cut short.

"Relax. It was just a joke." Shikamaru waved off and Sasuke relaxed a bit. Suddenly a hand was on his head ruffling his hair.

"Ne, what's Sasuke-chan blushing about now?" Kiba teased ruffling the smaller boy's hair. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Shut up Kiba! I was not blushing!" Sasuke shouted glaring at him.

"Of course you were, your just like a girl Sasuke, you even still look like one." Kiba grinned.

Sasuke's face was red from embarrassment. "Why you.." Luckily Iruka walked in before anything rash happened and took his seat on the other side of Shikamaru knowing it wasn't safe sitting by Sasuke right now.

"Good morning class." Iruka greeted and the students did so also. "As you already know we'll be pairing into teams today as our last day of Acedemy and tomorrow you'll meet your team captains. Now let's get started." Iruka said and pulled out his clip board as everyone went silent, mostly the girls all wishing Naruto was their pair.

"Team 9. Hyuuga Neji, Daikoku TenTen, and Rock Lee." Lee jumped up from his seat in excitment running to his fellow team mates. "Yosh! We will have a great time getting to know one another TenTen-chan and Neji-san!" Said two team mates sweat dropped.

Iruka continued, "Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Said blonde haired girl cried out while Choji stuffed his face with more chips and Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of "Troublesome."

Inner Sakura jumped up with joy. _Yatte! Now I'll have a chance to be paired with Naruto-kun while Ino-pig isn't._ Sakura thought happily.

"Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Kiba grinned to being paired with the girl he liked.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto." Every girl in the classroom went waiting for the decision they've been waiting for since Academy started.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Said raven blushed red.

"And Haruno Sakura."

"Yatte!" Sakura cheered from her seat while every other girl in the class glared at her with envy. "You'll meet your team captains in different areas tommorw and I'll tell each team where they'll meet." Iruka informed.

But Sasuke wasn't even listening to what Iruka was saying.

He was to busy thinking about what he just said.

* * *

**Eh? Should I continue?**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thanks too everyone that reviwed. But there were some questions that I wanted to answer :**

**Inu-bitch : Great story looking forward to hearing more. update soon? any lemons planed?**

**SasuNaruAllDay : Of course! This wouldn't be an official SasuNaruAllDay story without a lemon! :D**

**Gwenhyfer : ****Yes, please continue! I really like the idea that Sasuke's and Naruto's situations are switched. And Narusasu is always good. Sasuke's so cute. Can't wait for when they interact more directly. Btw, what happened with Kyuubi? Did he never attack or wasn't he sealed? Is Naruto the Yondaime's son? Wouldn't it be kind of hard to kill him? Hope you'll continue. Keep the good work up.**

**SasuNaruAllDay : The nine tailed fox never attacked the village nor existed. But I did use the name 'Kyuubi' for Naruto's older brother. Yes Naruto is still Yondaime's son and yes it would be very difficult to defeat him, it's just to show how much of a threat Kyuubi is.**

**And I'm very very sorry for the spelling errors. :( My spell check is acting like a pregant B-word...**

**But without further delay :)**

* * *

"This is so unprofessional.." Sakura said crossing her arms as her and her other 2 team mates waited on the small bridge like they were told.

Only they've been waiting here for the past half hour.

"It has been a while.." Sasuke admitted looking at the opposite side of the bridge waiting for a figure to show.

"Ne, don't you think so Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked moving closer to the blonde in a flirty tone batting her eyelashes. Now that her one and only love Naruto, were team mates and were going to be spending almost every day together. She wasn't going to waste one moment in trying to win over the blonde with her fenime ways.

"Hn." The blonde said simply not even looking in her direction.

Sakura pouted.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a man in a black mask covering all but his left eye and had grey hair appeared on top of the bridge ledge. Sasuke and Sakura jumped to look at him while the blonde was already facing the direction the man was. The man's eye formed in a "u" shape as if he were smiling.

"Sorry I'm late." The man apologized and stood on the bridge with the others. "I'll be your team Captain. My name is Hataka Kakashi but you could call me Kakashi-sensei. Are there any questions?" He asked.

Sakura was about to ask one but Kakashi cut her off. "Good. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you what we'll be doing for the day. Hurry, we are running late." The man smiled and turned his back to the students and was on his way. The three stared at each other strangely but followed the man anyways.

Their new sensei led them to an open area in the forest.

"Now this seems like a nice open spot." Kakashi said to himself and stopped in the middle of the area and faced the 3 students and took out two small silver bells on a short string from his pocket. The students looked at there sensei confused. "Your training starts here. If each of you could get a silver bell from me then I'll start training you." He explained.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura said with confusment.

"Very good Sakura." He smiled. "I won't be teaching one of you." He said and the three tensed.

_Is he serious?_ Sasuke thought looking at the grey haired man wondering if he lost his mind, or if he had one to begin with. Kakashi tied the two bells to his belt having them hang on his hip and took out a small orange book.

"Your training begins now." Kakashi said and the three soon disappeared from sight so they could comprehend what the heck was going on.

* * *

The three were crouched together behind a bush in the forest. "Shouldn't we work separate?" Sasuke asked since there was no other choice. It was every man for himself.

"No that's exactly what he wants us to do. He's trying to pin us on one another." Naruto explained and Sasuke merely nodded trying to suppress his blush since that was one of the few times Naruto spoke to him. "We should each attack him one at a time so we'd at least know what we're up against." The blonde suggested. "Then we'll report back here."

"That's a brilliant idea Naruto-kun!" Sakura swooned googling at the blonde loving how he took charge.

The blonde rolled his bright blue eyes but said nothing to her. "We'll meet back here in an hour." He continued and the others nodded and they separated.

..:..

Sakura knelled down besides a bush looking at the grey haired man stand in the middle of the open space, just how they left him, just reading that orange book. A brilliant idea popped into the pink haired girl's mind and she smiled. ''I'll get a bell and when I show Naruto-kun he'll be so proud of me!'' She said quietly to herself and blushed at the thought of the blonde congradulating her with a kiss.

"I think something's wrong with that plan."

Sakura turned to find a grey haired man right behind her and screamed.

..:..

Sasuke looked at the grey haired man and took a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_ Sasuke thought and quickly made a run towards the man taking out his shurikens. They were going to make a direct hit when the man jumped out the way. Sasuke jumped in the air grabbing his knife but was blocked by the masked man's knife he held with his free hand that wasn't holding his book. After a few more blocks Sasuke finally landed the knife in the man's leg but to only have the man disappear in a puff of smoke.

_A shadow clone._ Sasuke thought in suprise as he landed on the ground.

..:..

Naruto heard a scream and sighed to himself. Well know he knew Sakura was unsuccessful. Not that he was suprised.

The blonde spotted the grey haired and at the same open area reading that orange book. In a flash the blonde appeared in front of the man to land a punch in his stomach but was blocked by the man's free hand nonchalantly, which really irritated the blonde not being taken seriously. Naruto aimed to lend a kick at the man's head causing Kakashi to drop his book to catch his leg at the nick of time.

_Iruka wasn't lieing when he said the Uzumaki kid was no joke._ Kakashi thought then his eyes widened when he heard a small bell sound. The man disappeared quickly and Naruto cursed under his breath.

He was so close...

..:..

The three met up at the same spot and they all sighed when they found out they were all unsuccessful.

"We all approached him a different way and we still came back empty handed." Sasuke said taking out a twig that was stuck in his hair. That brought on an idea in the blonde's head.

"Then maybe we should all get him in a way we haven't tried yet." Naruto said and the two looked at him. Naruto soon started to explain his plan.

..:..

Kakashi stood in the middle of the open area and yawned.

_Hm. The little ones haven't seemed to attack in a while. Maybe they finally gave up._ As if on que Sasuke ran full speed after the him.

_Him again._ Kakashi thought simply but stopped when he saw Naruto running towards him in the opposite direction.

Sasuke performed the needed hand signs and took a deep breath and blew out fire at Kakashi's feet causing him to go air born. Naruto did also and since there was hardly and resistance he was able to kick the man further in the air until his face was to the sky and Naruto was under the man holding him in place. "Sakura go!" Naruto qued and said pink haired girl appeared as if she came from the sky. Naruto quickly got out the way as Sakura came close enough and punched the masked man in the stomach hard enough for him to hit the ground causing it to fracture. It suprised both Sasuke and Naruto that the pink haired girl was so strong.

Kakashi groaned as he picked himself up from the rubbled ground to find the 3 students standing in front of him. The hands holding the two bells together.

Kakashi put a hand in his hair ruffling it. "Never will I under estimate you three again." He said with a heavy sigh making them smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, do we all get to be trained?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at his students and smiled.

"You all have passed."

* * *

**Will continue if I get enough reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the year the the four have been on many life changing missions causing them to grow only closer. And Naruto and Sasuke's relationship has also grown. The two are the closest of friends. But as there friendship grew so did Sasuke's love for the blonde. At first it was just a crush, but the more time they spent together, and the more he's learned about him.. the more he fell in love with him..

* * *

Sasuke's butt hit the ground once again. He sat on his knees rubbing his sore buttocks and glared at the person who caused it. Naruto simply grinned. "Dobe you cheated that time!" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. He hated how he always beat him when they sparred. Sasuke was the second best jouin in Konoha but of course Naruto was the first with the famous Uzumaki blood running through him. So what if he was one of the last of his clan, Sasuke was still going to beat him if it was the last thing he did.

"There's no such thing as cheating in a fight." Naruto said simply but held a hand out so Sasuke could stand up. Sasuke ignored the hand and stood up on his own, he brushed the dirt off of his white shorts.

''Best 7 out of 8." Sasuke challenged.

"It's actually getting pretty late. Isn't it close to your bed time?" Naruto teased causing the raven to blush red out of embarrassment.

"Shut up dobe. I could stay up just as long as you can." Sasuke said crossing his arms even though in the back of his mind he knew his mother would have a heart attack if he didn't come home before sun down.

"Yeah sure." Naruto rolled his bright blue eyes not believing him for a second.

Sasuke was going to retort when an idea popped into his head. "Hey, why don't you stay over my house tonight?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Sure Naruto's been over his house before, for dinner and sometimes even breakfast. But he's never slept over before. Sasuke thought it would be a great idea. And maybe even as a plus he could figure out his weaknesses.

Naruto looked at the raven strangely. He was never invited over someones house before. He didn't count his obsessive fangirls as people. The blonde was quiet for a while and then he asked, "Why?"

"Because you've never slept over my house before, duh. You always have to over speculate everything." Sasuke said simply. "And plus that's what friends do." He said. It was true. He and Naruto were friends. Best friends even. But he knew Naruto would never admit that in a billion years. It's only been 6 months since they've been team mates and they were already this close.

Naruto seemed a bit surprised by him using the term friend. But as soon as Sasuke thought he saw surprise it quickly vanished back to his usual emotionless face. "Fine." He said simply. "When do I come over?"

"Now. Let's go." Sasuke smiled glad he and Naruto were going to have there first sleep over.

"What about my clothes?" Naruto asked in question.

"You could just borrow some of mine." Sasuke said waving off the question carelessly. "Now come on let's go." Sasuke said grabbing the blonde's arm and making their way to his house. Sasuke didn't want to say that it was almost sun down and his mom was going to freak if he didn't get home.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke called out when he arrived and took off his shoes as did Naruto.

"I'm in the kitchen Sasu-chan." Mikoto called out sweetly.

Naruto snickered. "Sasu-chan?" He questioned and Sasuke blushed red in embarrassment.

"Mom I told you to stop calling me that!" Sasuke said when they reached the kitchen.

Mikoto turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun, your going to be joining us for dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"Actually Mom," Sasuke said stepping in. "I invited Naruto over to sleep over. Is that okay?" He asked even though he was sure it was no problem. His mom was crazy about him after all.

"Oh no problem at all! It's going to be so great having Naruto-kun here longer then usual! It'll be almost as if he lived here!" Mikoto went on having her hands on either side of her cheeks blushing lightly.

Sasuke's sweat dropped and Naruto smiled kindly. "Thanks for having me over Mikoto-san." Naruto said politely and that alone made Mikot squeal with excitement.

"Oh Naruto-kun your so charming! The pleasure's all mine!" She ranted and Sasuke got Naruto out of there before his mom could embarrass him even more. Sasuke closed the door behind him when they reached in there room just in case his mom decided to have random trips back and forth passed his room.

Sasuke sighed. "Would you stop doing that to my mom." Sasuke said glaring at the blue eyed blonde.

"Do what?" Naruto asked ever so innocently.

"Don't play dumb. You charm her too much." Sasuke said.

"It's called being politely Sasuke." Naruto said simply looking at a picture on Sasuke's dresser. Naruto looked at it in surprise to see it was a picture of him and Sasuke. He remembered taking this after coming back from a mission, he just couldn't remember what mission. "Why did you frame this?" Naruto asked taking up the picture in his hands and stared at it.

Sasuke curiously looked at what he was talking about and blushed. "Don't get a big head about it dobe! I just wanted to frame it because I had an extra frame and I only had that picture left." Sasuke lied and simply turned around and went back to the other side of his room finding the blonde night clothes to wear. Naruto looked at him and then back at the picture and smiled.

"I would have framed this too if I had it." Sasuke heard Naruto say making his face grow hot. Sasuke didn't say anything but he found himself smiling also. It just made him feel good inside knowing that Naruto valued there friendship, probably not as much as he did, but at least he valued it.

...

Sasuke was thankful that Itachi was out on a mission when dinner time arrived. Whenever Itachi was here for dinner and Naruto was he'd do everything in his power to embarrass him. At least he didn't have to worry much about that tonight. Dinner was pleasant and normal for a change.

"Thank you Mikoto-san, dinner was great." Naruto said causing her to going into her little fangirl moment again.

"Oh your welcome Naruto-kun! Anytime! Anytime!" She smiled brightly and Sasuke had to pull the blonde away from her before she went into charming Naruto overload.

"I'm surprised you found clothes to fit me. I thought that since your so small I would have had to wear something uncomfortable." Naruto said truthful but was glad Sasuke found loose fitting pajama pants and a T-shirt for him to wear.

"I'm not that small dobe!" Sasuke shouted angrily at him.

"Fine your just feminine looking." Naruto corrected and smirked when Sasuke became flustered.

"I do not! I look like a boy as much as you do!" Sasuke said ready to attack the blonde if teased him any more.

"Ch. I don't understand why your getting so mad. You just look more like your mother. That's a good thing, your mother's attractive." Naruto said simply.

"I knew it! You do like her!" Sasuke said pointing an accusing figure at the blonde. All those times at "being polite". Ha! He just knew it.

"Just because I called your mom attractive doesn't mean I like her." Naruto said simply but Sasuke didn't take it.

"Yeah right. Just shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired anyways." Sasuke said stomping over to his bed. Of course he was mad. His bestfriend/secret crush liked his own mother. It was pretty heart breaking but Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto see him cry.

"Why does that bother you so much?" Naruto asked questionably suddenly at the raven's side.

Sasuke was use to the blonde being at one place and then another so he didn't jump this time. "It doesn't! Now go to sleep!" Sasuke said glaring at him and looked away in fear of crying.

Sasuke was glad Naruto was silent hoping he got the hint and went to his bed but Sasuke felt Naruto was more close to him then he ever was. "I don't like her you know. I have my eye on someone else." He heard Naruto whisper in his ear making him blush beat red and stare at him immediately. Naruto grinned and walked over to his bed at the other side of the room and got ready for sleep.

* * *

(3 Months Passing)

The three were now in the Hokage's room awaiting there next mission. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for there sensei who was running late, once again. Tsunada tapped on her desk impatiently also getting very irritated. Finally the grey haired teacher arrived from the window.

"Your late!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted pointing a finger and at thier said late sensei. Something they did that seemed to be a routine every time Kakashi was late.

"Sorry sorry, I had to help an elderly woman carry her groceries to her house." Kakashi explained scratching the back of his head. "Liar!" The two shouted pointing another accusing finger at their sensei. Tsunada sighed.

"Now that everyone's finally here." She said looking at Kakashi who smiled in return."I'll continue with your mission assignment. It's an S-ranked mission." She said and the four were soon alert. "You'll be guarding the daughter of the King and Queen of the Green Village." She said putting out a picture of the girl they were going to be protecting. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes, she was very pretty. "This man is after her." She said putting out another picture but this time of a portly looking man with a huge scare going across his left eye to the bridge of his nose. "This is our main suspect, Ushishi, he won't be doing any dirty work himself, he'll only send henchman. So you have to watch her around the clock until you catch him. Is that understood?" She asked sternly.

"Hai!" The four answered.

"You are dismissed." She said and the four were out of sight.

...-...

Sasuke was now at his home packing his things for the mission. He guessed this one may be a long one if this guy was as clever as the Hokage said. A knock came from his door and Sasuke saw his mother poke her head through the door.

"Ne Sasuke, are you leaving for another mission?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, it might be for a while." Sasuke said putting his night wear inside his bag. He looked back to find his mother smiling softly at him.

"I remember when it was your first day at the academy and how excited you were. Now your on big important missions.. My little Sasu-chan is growing up." She smiled hugging her younger son.

"Mom," Sasuke wined "Don't do that. I'm not a little kid anymore." Sasuke pouted.

"I know." Mikoto said. "But your still so kawii!" She squealed pinching Sasuke's cheeks. "Oh." She said suddenly remembering something and stopped her pinching for a few seconds to have Sasuke rub his soar cheeks. She held a neat container and inside were all kinds of delicious foods.

"Thanks Mom." Sasuke smiled as she tied it and handed it to him. "It's alot but I guess I could share it with Naruto." He said putting the container in a compartment of his bag.

"Ne, speaking of Naruto-kun when is he coming back over?" Mikoto asked holding her cheeks and blushing as she did. Sasuke's sweat dropped. She never changed.

"He's such a charming boy. Ne Sasu-chan, wouldn't Naruto-kun make a perfect lover for you?" She smiled and Sasuke whipped his head towards her blushing bright red.

"Mom!" Sasuke shouted his face beet red. Mikoto giggled and left out the door. Sasuke still blushed to himself and sighed.

"What's the matter?" A smooth voice said in Sasuke's ear.

"Gyaa!" Sasuke screamed and turned around to have the blonde behind him. Sasuke took a huge breath of relief and then glared at him. "Naruto I hate it when you surprise me like that!" Sasuke shouted glaring at the emotionless blonde.

"If you were use to it then it wouldn't surprise you." The blonde said simply as he laid on his side on the raven's bed and used his hand to support his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued packing. "Why are you packing so many things?" Naruto asked raising a perfect eyebrow at Sasuke's rather large bag.

"I don't know if this mission will be a quick or short one so better safe then sorry." He said as he stuffed all his things inside and started zippering his bag. While Sasuke did that something caught Naruto's eye making him grin wildly. "Ne Sasuke?" Sasuke heard Naruto call. "Hm?" Sasuke asked as he looked towards him but blushed bright red when Naruto held his boxers with small blue kitty prints on them. "Aren't you forgetting these?" He asked stretching them with an amused smirk on his face.

"T-Those aren't mine baka! Now give them back!" Sasuke blushing red with embarrassment but when he reached for them the blonde just kept them out of reach. "Naruto give them back! Why do you have to be such a bully!" Sasuke jumping on the blonde to get them but stopped when he realized him and the blonde were face to face just inches away from each other and Sasuke was on top of him, on a bed. Sasuke blushed and was going to jump off him immediately but Naruto held his wrist preventing him from moving. "Stay." The blonde whispered in the raven's ear sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke looked at the blonde in surprise with an adorable blush on his face.

Suddenly the blonde chuckled. "Relax, it's a joke Sasuke." He said freeing the raven's hand. Sasuke got off the blonde and laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah. Of course." Sasuke said with a smile hoping the blonde would buy it. Naruto got off the raven's bed and walked towards his window."We're waiting by the gate so hurry up." He said looking back at him and in a flash he was gone.

Sasuke looked at the window where Naruto was and sighed. 'Of course he was joking, Naruto would never be interested in me that way.' Sasuke thought to himself as he put his bag over his shoulders and exited through his window.

...

Sasuke took that time getting to the gate to think. 'Now that I thought about it, Naruto has been acting weird lately. He would flirt with me and joke about it after. At first it only was once in every blue moon, but now it's happening all the time. I wonder what's going on with him?' Sasuke thought and finally arrived at the gate.

"Sasuke what took you so long?" Sakura asked glaring at the smaller boy. Sasuke scratched the back of his sheepishly. "Ano, sorry Sakura." The apologized blushing lightly as he remembered part of the reason why he was so late. Suddenly he felt himself in an embrace. "Aww Sasu-chan I can't stay mad at you! Your so kawii!" He squealed smothering the raven in her breasts."Sakura stop! I can't breath!" Sasuke shouted trying to get out of her hold.

Finally Kakashi appeared. "I'd hate to break up this hugging fest but we should really get going." Kakashi said. "Tsunada-sama told me the details of the mission and I'll explain them to you on our way there, it's a long trip." Kakashi informed and they took off in a flash.

* * *

Tbc?


End file.
